sparks fly
by MichaelPhelpsfanatic101
Summary: so the famouse dylan stoll is back and helping travis with his katie problem? and travis helps her with her drew problem and the fireworks are coming up?  read to find out whats happening with the gang.  katie g./ travis s. dylan s./jakem.


**Sparks fly **

**July 2nd**

Katie's pov

I was sitting in my cabin when my sister lily asked me. So Katie who's taking you to the fireworks? I don't know lily nobody's asked me if nobody does I'll just go by myself. Okay Katie but you deserve to be asked. Aww thanks lily whose taking you to the fireworks. Oh me uh Grant from the Athena cabin. Oh that's cool I said as lily was heading out of the cabin.

Hermes cabin

Alright hey Dylan can you do me a favor Travis asked. Yeah for 20 bucks Dylan retorted what's the favor? Oh ask Katie to the fireworks for me. Pff Travis that's a you issue I haven't even been asked to the fireworks. Oh. Fine ill ask her but how. Gods Travis I'm a Hermes kid not a Aphrodite kid how am I supposed to know. Because you're a girl. Oh and what's your excuse. But Travis because I am amazing I do have a plan. What is it? Dylan whispered in his ear and he put on a smirk.

Travis pov

The strawberry fields

I saw Katie working on her strawberries. I clenched my iPod in my pocket. Hoping Dylan's plan would work. I walked up to Katie and said Hey Katie mind if I sit. Uh sure Travis just don't annoy me. Okay. Katie said. Yeah alright I said. When we were sitting down I asked if she wanted to sit with me and listen to my iPod. Uh sure Travis. She said. I put on Boyfriend. When the song ended I held out a rose and said Katie so can I be your boyfriend and your date to the fireworks. Um Travis I would say yes if it wasn't done in such a terrible way. I got up and said uggg. But when I turned around Katie was blushing. I turned around and smirked and ran to my cabin to tell Dylan phase one had worked.

Hermes cabin

I went to my cabin to see Dylan watching transformers 3 on her iPod which meant she was upset. I asked Dylan what happen and she said. Okay so I was in archery and Michael and I were still going out that is until he was kissing Drew. Oh that's really sad. I said. Yep so I'm sitting here watching transformers 3 and not going to the fireworks because mike is going with drew. Oh on the bright side phase one worked. That's cool Travis have fun at the fireworks after Phase three. Dylan looked like she wanted to cry. Since she was helping me I owed her a favor and I went to the Hephaetus cabin. Jake owed me a Favor to get back at Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin. I went to the hephaetus cabin and I knew what I wanted for my favor

The Hephaetus cabin

I walked in the cabin and saw Jake. He was watching X-men first class. I asked Jake remember the favor you owe me? Yeah. Ask Dylan to the fireworks. Okay why? Oh she dumped Michael. Oh yeah I dumped Drew a couple of minutes ago. Alright thanks H-man. He chuckled I asked what's so funny? Oh nothing Dyl calls me that to. (Hmmm they have nick names for each other).

**Me: I do not own pjo tlh x-man or transformers.**

**July 3****rd**** phase two and three**

Travis pov

Me and Dylan were taking about phase two which I was not happy about it cost me to pay Ryan 20 dollars. I swear he acts more like a Hermes kid then a Demeter kid. When he asked Katie she said No that's the worst way to ask a girl to go to the fireworks. Phase three was going to be ready at dinner.

So I was talking to Dylan in are cabin when she was watching The Hill's Have Eyes. I asked her so has anyone asked you to the fireworks? No not yet but why do you keep asking. I don't know I'm just nosy. Then we heard a knock on the door Dylan opened the door. Then stepped outside and closed the door behind her. I watched from the window. It looked like things were going well they were talking on the porch she laughed at his jokes and before she got up (which was like 2 hours later) before she came back in Jake asked her something she said yeah that would be cool. He said okay be here at 7. She walked in blushing and I asked the same question so did you get asked to the fireworks. Yeah I did she said. Really she went back to her bunk and watched her movie and chuckled. But before she got into her movie and said you told him to ask me to the fireworks. Maybe I did are you mad. No I guess not but ready for Phase 3. I'm going to faint. Dude no you're not and if you do I got no plan to back this up.

Time laps to dinner

Travis pov

I went and stood up on the Hermes table and Dylan shouted YO GUYS MY BRO HAS GOT TO ASK SOMETHING FOR HIS PERSONAL WELL BEING! All the talking stopped. I took a deep breath in and said Katie can you be my date to the fireworks. Everyone looked at Katie as I held out a rose towards her. She said a quiet yes. I cheered and said finally after 3 tries and 20 bucks. Everyone's jaws dropped when I said three. Somebody from the Aphrodite cabin said it took three times Katie what did he try to do ask you in the laziest ways possible. As everyone was clearing out of the mess hall. Maybe he did it's not like you would know.

**Me: the day of the fireworks: OPERATION JAW DROPERS**

(It starts at like an hour before the fireworks)

Hey Dylan watch ya doing? I asked. Watching green lantern. What is it with you and pg-13 movies? Uh last time I checked I'm 14 so I have every right to watch these movies. Okay fine.

(15 minutes before fireworks this part is Dylan and Travis pov so it might get confusing)

Travis's pov

I walked to the Demeter cabin I knocked on the door and when Katie opened it my jaw dropped really low like I didn't know it could go that look. Katie looked amazing she had her hair loose for once and I couldn't believe it was her. That is until she started talking. Hey Travis you look great I took the flower out of my pocket. You look beyond amazing I said she was blushing. So we headed to the lake to watch the fireworks.

Dylan's pov

I heard a knock on the door and opened it and saw Jake his jaw was dropped lower then low. He said you look beyond amazing. Thanks so do you ready to go to the lake. He stuttered Yeah let's go.

**Me: okay so this part is when their at the fireworks and so back to the story and I don't own green lantern or the Hill's have eyes**

Travis pov

Everything seemed normal for once everyone was grinning and cheering the fireworks were cool. Every gods sign was in the fireworks and then big events that had happened over the course of the summer. It was cool. When the fireworks I glanced at Jake and Dylan they were laughing and Jake's arm was around her shoulder. So I focused that I was here having fun with Katie.

After the fireworks

I found Jake and Dylan after the fireworks and asked if I could borrow Jake for a few moments. Yeah sure Dylan shrugged as she turned to talk to her friend Rose from the Aphrodite cabin. I talked to Jake. So how did it go with Dylan? I asked. It was good and fun. I wanna ask her out again. That's cool Jake I just need to ask one more favor. What? Don't hurt her like the others. What I'm confused. I mean that if you dump her it's cool but not like the others. Don't cheat like Michael and don't be a wuss like Landon. I think I can do that he said. He turned to talk to Dylan and I knew there was no movie to show how she felt right at this moment.

**THE END**

**ME: ****thank you for reading I think it sucked but I was insanely bored until next time. Read make a half-blood I still need characters and also read cabin idol and 4 unlikely heroes. Bye adios till next time and I don't own PJO or any of the movies used adios amigos. **


End file.
